Mending a Broken Heart
by tivaforever235
Summary: When Bellamy Blake begins dating a woman he met at the grocery store, most of his friends are pleasantly surprised. But when his best friend Clarke Griffin finds out her heart breaks. Will she be able to overcome her heart break?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of The 100.

Chapter One

Clarke Griffin pushed through the door to Grounders, the bar on the corner that she frequented with her friends and quickly spotted them in the corner. Both of her roommates, Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake, sat with beers in front of them. Their heads were close together as they were obviously gossiping. Their other friends Nathan Miller, Jasper Jordan, and Monty Green were sitting at a nearby table with both girls' boyfriends Wick and Lincoln. Their eyes were glued to the television as they watched the football game. There was only one notable absence - Bellamy Blake. Octavia's older brother wasn't anywhere to be found which disappointed her, but she pushed that thought away when the girls noticed her and waved her over.

"Hey Clarke," Raven lifted her beer to the bartender to indicate he bring another over. She glanced back at her friend and rose a dark eyebrow. "You couldn't even change out of your scrubs?"

"I know it's lazy of me, but it's been such a long week that I don't even care anymore," Clarke reached for the beer the bartender sat in front of her and tipped the bottle back. Despite her better judgement she kept chugging it and set the empty bottle back down not long after. The bartender, very familiar with the girls, set another in front of her with a chuckle. Clarke thanked him and sipped the second beer.

"Clarke slow down," Octavia chuckled and gave Clarke a gentle push into the stool next to her. "Do you have a shift tomorrow at the hospital?"

"No I'm off for a couple days," Clarke popped a couple nuts in her mouth from the bowl sitting between them. "And I plan on getting trashed tonight."

"Not that I'm all for it, because I have a couple days off myself," Raven replied. "But what happened to make you need to get trashed?"

"You know that little girl with Leukemia that we thought was doing better?" Both girls nodded. Clarke was a doctor for the Child Oncology Ward at their local hospital. She was incredibly good at her job, able to connect with the kids and make them smile despite their illnesses. She thrived on the chance to make a difference, but it took a lot out of her emotionally too. "She passed away today. Her mom and dad were with her and her mom thanked me. She actually thanked me for caring for her daughter. For all the good I actually did."

"Clarke you know you did all you could," Octavia placed her hand on Clarke's forearm and squeezed. "You can't blame yourself."

"I know," Clarke swiped at a tear that suddenly trailed down her cheek. "Doesn't make me feel better though."

Octavia shared a look with Raven, both girls knowing no matter what they said Clarke wouldn't listen. Octavia certainly understood the need to forget what happened during the work day. Despite her girly appearance she was tougher than most. When most people found out she worked for the local SWAT team they assumed she was lying. But being raised by an older brother, she was a tomboy that didn't mind getting dirty. When it was time to choose a career for herself she knew she wanted to make a difference and had quickly set her sights on SWAT much to her brother's surprise and protests. Raven on the other hand was what her boyfriend Wick called a grease monkey. She was a mechanic and had just recently bought her own garage with Wick. He was her best friend contrary to the impression their constant ribbing and teasing gave off.

"Where's Bell?" Clarke asked glancing back at the guys table, the dark curly haired man still missing from the group.

"Oh that's what we were talking about when you walked in," Octavia rolled her eyes. "He's on a date."

"Really?" Clarke tried not to show how much that news hurt.

"Really," Raven said as she finished offer her own beer and signaled for another.

"Do we know her?"

"Nope," Octavia replied with a bitter smile. "They met at the grocery store I think. I don't know if it'll go anywhere."

Clarke nodded absently as her thoughts strayed and the other two continued to talk beside her. Clarke had known both Octavia and her older brother Bellamy for years. She'd always loved him, but when they were younger it was more of a crush. She admired him more than anything else. He'd taken on a lot at a young age when his mother died suddenly not long after he'd graduated high school. He'd worked a night job to earn money and put himself through the police academy. Despite the lack of money and the crappy 1 bedroom apartment they'd moved into, he'd made sure Octavia never missed out on the normal things no matter the cost to himself.

As they got older she grew closer to him. He'd become a confidant for her and no matter how harsh it was, he always told her the truth. He was as much her best friend as Raven and Octavia. Clarke had finally accepted that she loved Bellamy at her graduation from medical school. He'd screamed louder than anyone else when she walked across the stage. His approval meant more to her than her own mother. When he picked her up and spun her around later that day, whispering in her ear how proud he was of her she knew the love for him was more than puppy love for her best friends' older brother.

"I think he'd be happier with you Clarke," Octavia broke her out of the trance she'd fallen into.

"Yea well that'll never happen," Clarke smiled sadly. "He doesn't see me that way."

Clarke's mood immediately soured after that. Before she ruined the mood much further she bid her friends goodnight and left the bar. The girls' apartment wasn't far from the bar and Clarke pushed through the front door only a few minutes later. She locked the door behind her and began stripping her scrubs off on her way to her bedroom. She tossed them into the laundry basket in her closet and pulled the covers back on her bed. She buried herself under them, hoping the alcohol would dull the heartbreak Bellamy Blake had unwittingly thrown her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bellamy Blake had just dropped his date Sarah Jones off at her place when he pushed through the door to Grounders. He found his friends in the back corner at a table laughing. Octavia had her legs draped over her boyfriend Lincoln's legs and an arm around his neck. Wick was sitting with an arm around Raven's shoulders while Miller, Jasper, and Monty were stuck in the middle. He grabbed a beer at the bar before heading over to the table where Jasper was in the middle of an animated story about a prank he and Monty had pulled on a co-worker.

"Hey Bell," Octavia smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a date."

"I did. I just dropped her off," Bellamy glanced around the table and the bar. "Where's Clarke?"

"Rough day," Raven replied. "She left a while ago."

"I would imagine she's probably buried under her covers with Scooby-Doo playing in the background," Jasper chuckled.

Bellamy smiled in return. It was a well known fact among their group of friends that Clarke often used cartoons, particularly Scooby-Doo, to forget and de-stress after a rough day. She was a big kid at heart which is why she was one of the most popular doctors on the Child Oncology Ward.

"I'm gonna go check on her," Bellamy quickly finished his beer and strode out into the darkness.

He pulled out the key Octavia had given him and stepped into the dark apartment. Clarke's door was cracked and the tell-tale sign of the TV floated out to him. True to their predictions she was curled up under her comforter and cartoons were playing from her TV. She had her back to the door and he quietly stepped into the room. He sat on her bed next to her hip and put his hand on her other side. She slowly turned over to her back and looked up at him with confusion evident in her eyes. He frowned when he noticed tears on her cheeks and reached up to wipe them away.

"What are you doing here Bell?" She whispered.

"Just came to make sure you're ok," He pushed her bangs out of her eyes then settled his hand on her hip. "O and Raven said you'd had a rough day."

"Yea," Clarke sighed rolling on her side. "Lost a patient today."

"I'm sorry Princess," He replied using his old nickname for her to try and elicit a smile from her. "Anything I can do?"

Clarke smiled at the concern evident in his voice. She shook her head. "No I'm fine. Just needed some alone time you know? How was your date?"

"Good. She's really nice and smart," He said.

"Pretty?" Clarke looked up at him, not able to hide the crack in her voice.

"Oh yea," Bellamy replied not noticing how his enthusiasm crushed his friends' heart.

"That's great," She cleared her throat and blinked rapidly trying to will the tears that threatened to fall to go away.

"You sure you're ok?" Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her. The nod she gave him in return seemed to be enough. "Ok. I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you need anything Princess."

Clarke nodded. She bite her lip to keep the tears at bay when he placed a kiss on his forehead. He gently shut the door behind him and Clarke waited until she heard the front door close before letting the tears flow. She hated that she was crying over him going on a date. She should be crying over poor Callie who'd fought hard but had lost the battle. Yet here she was blubbering over the fact that her friend had gone on a date and seemed genuinely happy. She should be happy for him. Raven and Octavia came home not much later and laid down under the covers with her. Octavia slipped her arm through Clarke's and laid her head on her shoulder.

"What are you guys doing back? I expected you both to be with your boyfriends," Clarke replied although she was incredibly grateful that they'd curled up with her.

"They can take care of themselves tonight," Raven replied. "We figured Bellamy's thoughtfulness probably made you feel worse."

"God I'm so pathetic," Clarke chuckled as another tear rolled down her cheek. "A beautiful, amazing little girl died today and all I can think about is how Bellamy went on a date with some chick he calls nice, smart and pretty."

"You're not pathetic Clarke," Octavia quickly argued. "You're heartbroken. There's a difference."

"How can I be heartbroken when I didn't give him my heart in the first place?" Clarke sighed and laid her head on Raven's shoulder.

"Look all three of us have the day off tomorrow," Raven said. "Let's mix some margarita's together and plop our asses by the pool. What do you say?"

"I say thanks for being there for me. Both of you," Clarke agreed.

"What are friends for?" Octavia squeezed her friends' hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Clarke woke the next morning with a headache. Not from alcohol, but all the unnecessary crying she'd done. She rolled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen where she found both of her roommates. Octavia was making what smelled like pancakes and Raven was already mixing the margaritas.

"Oh my god your goal is to get me smashed today," Clarke groaned as she sank into a chair at their kitchen table.

"Our goal my friend is to make you forget about a certain guy who is being an idiot," Raven cheekily replied. "And who says we can't have a margarita with breakfast?"

Clarke laughed and shook her head. She didn't know what she'd do without these two. Thankfully the first batch of margaritas were not all that strong and they were able to make it to the pool only relatively buzzed. But they didn't stay buzzed for very long. By the time the pizza they ordered arrived around lunchtime they were feeling the tequila.

"You succeeded in your goal to get me drunk," Clarke said around a mouthful of pizza.

"See we know how to have fun," Octavia said. She was laying upside down on her chaise lounger, her toned body clad in a royal blue bikini.

"We're almost out though," Raven, wearing an orange bikini, replied. "I'll be right back."

She took off towards their apartment nearby, the margarita pitcher in her hand. Clarke stretched out on her lounge chair and sighed. Her girls really did know how to make her feel better. The margaritas, the pool, spending time just them, it all helped. Plus they'd insisted she wear her black bikini to make her feel sexy. Bellamy was still at the back of her mind, but right now he was the very last thought in her mind.

"We are all going to regret this decision tomorrow," Octavia said as she dropped the crust into the pizza box.

"Maybe. But it's exactly what I needed," Clarke said. "Girl time and junk food."

"It's the best medicine," Octavia agreed with a smile at her friend.

"I found some strays on my way back," Raven teased as she came back followed closely by Jasper, Monty, Miller, Lincoln, Wick, and Bellamy.

"We were having girls day," Octavia whined.

"You ran out of tequila and we brought more," Jasper held up a bottle which Raven grabbed to mix with the rest of the ingredients in the pitcher.

"You're forgiven," Raven replied. She sat down next to Clarke's hip on her lounge chair and quietly whispered to her friend. "You ok with this?"

Clarke nodded in agreement. She couldn't hide from the world forever. At the end of the day Bellamy was still her friend. Her best friend.

Jasper and Monty both cannon-balled into the pool followed closely by Miller. Wick politely waited until Raven had finished mixing the margaritas and had set down the pitcher before picking her up against her will and jumping into the water. Lincoln walked up to Octavia's upside down form and chuckled. He placed his hands on either side of her and spoke softly to her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Clarke smiled as she watched them. She'd long ago given up feeling jealous of their happiness. They were so perfect for each other and it was obvious to everyone that he adored Octavia. Lincoln grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the pool. They slowly made their way in and Octavia climbed onto his back. Clarke leaned back on her lounge chair and closed her eyes, enjoying the hot sun on her face and the happy shouts coming from her friends.

"So how you feeling princess?" Bellamy had taken the lounge chair next to her that Octavia had vacated.

"Like I'll be feeling it tomorrow," She replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bellamy asked.

"Shoot," Clarke replied leaning up to take a sip of her margarita.

"How soon is too soon to ask for a second date?"

Clarke almost choked on her margarita at the question. She carefully set the drink aside, suddenly feeling nauseous. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in her throat she turned to find him staring at her and obviously waiting for a response.

"I suppose it depends on how much you like her," Clarke softly replied. "Do you like her a lot?"

"Well I definitely want to get to know her better," Bellamy said as he thoughtfully bit his lip. "But I don't want to seem too eager you know?"

"Yea we wouldn't want that. That would bruise your manly ego," Clarke teased with a playful shove against his shoulder.

"Ouch Princess," He grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. "So what do you think? Wait until tomorrow?"

"Yea I think that'll do it," She said.

"Thanks Clarke. You're the best," He pressed her hand to his lips, a gesture that while sweet broke Clarke's heart just a little bit.

"You're welcome Bell," She smiled back and quickly pulled her hand out of his. Normally she would have kept her fingers threaded through his, but she doubted his new girlfriend would like that.

"You sure you're ok?" He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Yea I'm good," She replied. She rose and retreated to the pool, scared that he would see through her facade and spot the lie she'd just told.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thankfully Clarke spent the next couple weeks incredibly busy at the hospital so she didn't see Bellamy. She did hear through the grapevine that he'd gone on a few more dates with the girl and apparently they'd gone well. Octavia and Raven were smart enough to not share the details of the dates. Her imagination was doing all the work for her. On a Friday she slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment, completely and utterly exhausted. All she wanted to do was crash and not see the light of day for preferably ten hours. Unfortunately she had no such luck. She opened her door to all of her friends scattered in her kitchen and living room. Lincoln was reaching up into the coat closet for what she assumed was a board game as it dawned on her what today was - game night. And the night she'd finally meet Bellamy's new, official, girlfriend.

"There you are!" Octavia grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen where only Raven and Wick were talking. Raven gave Wick a look which he seemed to understand perfectly because he retreated to the living room. "You forgot about tonight didn't you?"

"Yep," Clarke put her lunch bag up on the shelf and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. "It's been a crazy week. Is Bell here yet?"

"He's on his way with her," Raven rolled her eyes.

"We have to make a pact right now. We be nice to her no matter what we really think of her," Clarke said. "It's a lot to come into this group on one of our game nights."

"You would be the better person," Raven replied. "What about you?"

"I don't factor into it," Clarke reasoned. She was determined not to wallow in her feelings. "If he's happy with her we need to be happy for him. Agreed?"

"Alright. If you say so," Octavia agreed. Raven nodded as well although Clarke could tell both girls were uneasy with the decision.

Clarke retreated to her room to change out of her scrubs. She chose a pair of yoga pants and a red tank top then threw her hair up in a ponytail. By the time she was done she could hear Bellamy's voice in the living room and knew it was time to face her. She put on a brave face and opened her bedroom door, stepping into the living room to find a blonde, not much taller than herself standing with her hand in Bellamy's. She was pretty just like Bell said. If Clarke was honest with herself she was actually gorgeous. And what made it worse was she didn't seem nervous at all. Bellamy caught her eye across the room and smiled.

"There you are Princess," He waved her over and Clarke grudgingly crossed the living room to stand in front of the couple. "Clarke this is Sarah. Clarke's one of my best friends."

"It's nice to finally meet you Clarke," Sarah smiled and reached out to shake her hand. "Bellamy talks about you a lot."

"Nice to meet you too," She smiled back, hoping that the tension she felt wasn't showing in her face. "So what game should we start with?"

They ended up starting with Clue which was Octavia's favorite. Despite Clarke's intention of being nice to Sarah, she was having a hard time. She wasn't outright mean to the girl, but she did ignore both her and Bellamy most of the night. She ended up glued to Monty and Jasper who seemed oblivious to why she needed them so much. When Wick guessed the correct combination, ending the game of Clue, Clarke offered to go refill the snack bowls. As she was dumping more trail mix in a bowl she felt, more than saw Bellamy come in.

"Clarke what are you doing?" He asked tension clear in his voice.

"Refilling snack bowls," Clarke said attempting to play dumb although she knew he'd see through that.

"Don't," He quietly hissed. "You know what I'm talking about."

Clarke watched the anger burn in his eyes and suddenly felt like the smallest person in the world. At the end of the day he was her best friend and her feelings didn't matter. She sighed and set the trail mix bag aside.

"You're right and I'm sorry," She smiled to try to minimize the heat in his eyes. "I just haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"I've noticed," He replied. The anger had dissipated from both his eyes and voice but annoyance was still loud and clear. "Call me crazy, but I feel like it has something to do with me."

"It's not you. I just have a lot going on right now and haven't been able to take my mind away from work when I get home," Clarke said which in part was true. They'd lost another child this week. She was starting to feel like she couldn't help anyone anymore.

"I know your job is hard on you sometimes, mine is too. But aside from O you're the most important person in my life. What you think matters to me," He squeezed her upper arm. "Can you snap out of it? Just for tonight? I like Sarah, but if you and O don't then that matters to me."

"I'll try Bell. I promise," She agreed with a nod. Bellamy nodded and whispered thank you in return before retreating to the living room. Clarke finished filling the other bowls and came back to the living room where Octavia immediately caught her eye. She raised an eyebrow, silently asking what that was about. Clarke subtly shook her head in return. "So Sarah what game would you like to play next?"

Clarke spent the rest of the night trying to get to know Sarah better. Despite how much she wanted to hate her, Clarke had to admit she was a nice girl. She was a teacher and like Bellamy had a younger sister whom she was close to. Clarke could see why Bellamy was so smitten with her. At the end of the night Bellamy and Sarah were the first to leave much to Clarke's relief. She couldn't keep this facade up. Bellamy hugged Clarke tightly before he left, whispering thank you in her ear and pressing a kiss to her temple. Octavia shut the door behind them and immediately spun around to face her friend.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded. O stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared Clarke down. Raven was in a similar position and the boys just looked confused.

"O please," Clarke pleaded. "I just want to go to bed. I can't do this now."

"Ok," Octavia replied. "This conversation isn't over though."

Clarke nodded knowing even if she disagreed O and Raven would find a way to pry it out of her. She bid everyone good night and retreated to the safety of her bedroom where she buried herself under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews! I usually post all at once and am lucky to get one review so I really, really appreciate anything you have to say! Here's another chapter for you :).**

Chapter Five

Clarke looked over Tommy's chart one more time before hooking it back on the end of the bed. He was showing signs of improvement which was a nice change. She smiled at his mother before excusing herself and heading towards the nurse's station. That was her last task for the day before she got to head home. After bidding the nurses goodbye she pulled her bag from her locker and headed for the parking garage. When she reached her car she stopped short at who was leaning against it - Bellamy Blake.

"Hey Bell," Clarke replied with a tight smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you'd go grab some dinner with me?" Bellamy shrugged looking at her, his eyes pleading with her to agree. "I've barely seen you the last few months. It's like you're avoiding me or something."

"I'm not I swear," She assured him reaching out to squeeze his hand. "They've had me working a lot lately. What about Sarah?"

"She's with her sister," Bellamy replied. "She had a guy crisis or something."

"That's definitely something you'd need a sister for," Clarke smiled. "I'll go to dinner on one condition."

"What's that?" Bellamy asked wearily.

"That it's something super greasy," She said. "I've worked 10 days straight and I've been on my feet the whole time."

"That can be arranged," Bellamy smiled and pushed away from the car. He opened her passenger door and held his hand out for her keys which she handed over. "I know a place not far from here that serves a really greasy burger and the best fries in town."

Bellamy drove a few miles away and parked in front of a sports bar. He held the door open for her and they immediately headed toward the bar rather than wait for a table. They both asked for a beer and ordered cheeseburgers and fries. Bellamy turned on his stool and placed his head in his hand which was propped on the bar top and stared at her.

"So what's really going on Clarke?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you work a lot, but that never stopped you from spending time with your friends before," Bellamy replied. "I know you've made time for everyone else lately despite your busy schedule. Just not me."

Clarke sighed and took a small sip of her beer. She knew she shouldn't have been so distant, but what else was she supposed to do? Her feelings couldn't be turned on and off like a switch. Especially when the object of her feelings was always around. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand under her chin as he turned her towards him.

"Come on Princess," He said sliding his hand to her cheek. "I miss you. Tell me what I did so I can fix this."

"Bell it has nothing to do with you," She leaned her head into his hand on her cheek. It broke her heart, but she chose to savor it while she could. "I just don't want to interfere. You're in a new relationship. I'm a girl and I'm your friend and I don't want to give Sarah the wrong impression."

"Clarke she knows we're close," Bellamy removed his hand from her cheek and let it fall into his lap as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "You wouldn't be interfering. Sarah thinks you don't like her."

"She's a really nice woman Bell and you're very lucky to have her," Clarke desperately wished she could run away from the situation she found herself in. She'd never meant to hurt Bellamy. He didn't deserve that. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Bellamy grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Just don't go MIA on me again."

Clarke nodded in return. Later when she pushed open the door to her apartment she found Wick and Raven at the kitchen table with paperwork for their new garage spread out between them. They had their heads together as they worked through it. Lincoln and Octavia were sitting on the couch, Lincoln with his legs propped up on the coffee table and Octavia's draped across his lap. They both had their noses in books while soft music played from the Ipod on the bookshelf.

"Hey," Octavia lowered her book to her lap. "I thought you were supposed to get off a couple hours ago."

"I did, but Bellamy was waiting for me when I left," She said. "He wanted to get dinner and he confronted me about avoiding him lately."

"I bet that was awkward," Raven said as she leaned against the wall separating the living room from the kitchen.

"You ok?" Octavia asked.

"No, but I have to be. He's my best friend and if I keep avoiding him he'll hate me," Clarke sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "And I couldn't handle that."

"Clarke I don't know what's going on and I'm not asking you to tell me," Lincoln began from his place on the couch. "But I think you need to tell him how you feel."

"Guys are clueless Clarke," Wick said from his spot at the kitchen table. "Bell probably has no idea what you're feeling."

Raven and Octavia both stared at Clarke with identical looks that clearly said I told you so. Clarke sighed. She was so tired of this being the only conversation she ever had. Her life shouldn't revolve around one single person so much. She mumbled a quick "I'll think about it" before heading for her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Every muscle in Clarke's body ached as she slowly made her way up the stairs to her apartment. Her head pounded just as hard and her stomach was doing dangerous somersaults. She knew she should have just called in sick this morning, but there was so much going on at the hospital she thought she could get away with it. But it didn't take long to realize that her bed was what she needed. Thankfully when she pushed through the front door the apartment was empty and quiet. She stripped out of her scrubs after shutting the front door, not even bothering to pick them up but leaving them where they fell. She finally climbed into bed in just her bra and panties and fell immediately into a deep sleep.

About two hours later she woke and had to bolt straight to the bathroom, emptying everything in her stomach into the toilet. After she'd finished she leaned back against the wall, groaning when she heard the front door open. Before she could figure out who it was her stomach gave another violent turn and she had to lean forward again.

"Clarke?" Raven's voice drifted in from the living room. She came to the bathroom and pulled Clarke's hair back as her friend continued to get sick in the toilet. "Stupid question, but you ok?"

"No. I think it's just the flu," Clarke replied as she sat back again. "What are you doing back? It's the middle of the day."

"Wick and I came back for lunch," Raven moved to sit on the edge of the tub. She reached over to braid Clarke's hair back to keep it out of her face and mouth in case she had to get sick again. Clarke smiled her thanks. "Can't afford to eat out all the time since we just bought the new garage you know?"

Clarke nodded in response and moved to stand. Her stomach had settled down for now though she knew it hadn't finished. Raven helped her get settled in bed then quietly shut the door so she and Wick wouldn't disturb her. Before they left to go back to the garage, she brought Clarke some water and told her to call if she needed anything. Clarke didn't have the energy to do more than nod in response before falling asleep again.

She woke a few hours later to fingers gently running through her hair. She wasn't surprised to find that the fingers belonged to Bellamy. A concerned frown was on his face as he watched her wake from sleep.

"Bell what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to check on you," He placed a hand against her forehead and pulled back with a frown. "You have a fever princess. Have you taken anything?"

"No," Clarke said her eyes slowly drooping. "I can only keep my eyes open long enough to throw up."

Bellamy went to Clarke's bathroom and came back with some medicine. He helped her sit up so she could swallow it, then helped her lay back down. "I hate seeing you so miserable."

"It's just the flu," Clarke replied with a weak shrug. "I'll live. How'd you know?"

"Raven texted O and O texted me. She was supposed to get off a couple hours ago, but her team had to stay until team two came back. They got a call right as they came in the door and the third team wasn't due in until 4," Bellamy placed a kiss on her incredibly hot forehead. "I'll stay until she gets home. So you go back to sleep."

Clarke couldn't argue with that. She woke not too long after that to an empty bedroom although she heard voices in the living room.

"Bell what are you doing?" Octavia's voice drifted to Clarke's bedroom.

"What are you talking about O?"

"Look it's not really my place, but I think you need to be careful. People's feelings can be fragile," Octavia said.

"That's awful cryptic," Bellamy said. Clarke desperately wanted to continue to listen, but her stomach started to revolt and she raced to the bathroom.

She made it to the bathroom just in time, again emptying her stomach into the toilet. Bellamy's large hands rubbed circles on her back in comfort as she continued getting sick in the toilet. It was a sweet gesture, but it just made her very aware of the fact that he was seeing her at her worst. Along with that realization came the need to be cuddled by her mother. Whenever she was sick she always needed her mom. But since her mom wasn't here she'd have to make do.

"Octavia," Clarke whimpered as she leaned back from the toilet.

"I'm right here Clarke," Octavia entered the bathroom and gently moved Bellamy out of the way, ignoring his confused look. She kneeled down next to Clarke and let her lean back against her and rubbed a hand on her back. When she felt Clarke's tears on her neck she glanced over to her brother. "I think it's time you left Bell."

"What why?"

"Clarke I'll be right back," Octavia gently extricated herself from Clarke and grasped Bellamy's arm and pulled him out of the bathroom towards the front door. "Please just go. She's miserable right now. She doesn't need an audience."

"Alright fine," Bellamy grabbed his jacket and opened the front door. "Call me if you need anything."

Octavia nodded in agreement then locked the door behind him. Back in the bathroom Clarke was getting sick again. When she'd finished, Octavia gently undid the braid to redo it.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Octavia finished the braid and helped Clarke stand.

"Yeah. And thanks," Clarke knew she didn't need to explain herself. "I know he means well, but this isn't exactly how I want him to see me."

"I know sweetie," Octavia said as she helped Clarke get back under the covers. Clarke was out by the time her head hit the pillow.

Clarke spent the next day and a half between her bed and the bathroom. The fever never did break either something both her roommates were starting to worry about.

"I'm starting to worry about her," Raven said as they listened to Clarke get sick in the bathroom again. She was in the kitchen with Octavia, Wick, Lincoln, and Bellamy trying to eat dinner, but none of them seemed interested in food.

"Her fever should have at least broken by now," Wick agreed.

"I think we need to take her to the ER," Octavia said. She was sitting on Lincoln's lap chewing on a thumbnail as her worry mounted. "I think her mom works during the day so she'll know what to do."

"O why don't you go start the car and I'll go get her," Bellamy said. When he entered the bathroom Clarke was sitting with her back against the tub with her eyes closed. He gently picked her up off the floor, expecting a protest from her. When none came he knew she really was not feeling well. "Come on Princess. We're taking you to the hospital."

Octavia and Raven helped Bellamy get Clarke settled in the car then drove to the hospital. The girls went ahead through the doors of the ER with Bellamy carrying Clarke not far behind them. Abby Griffin, Clarke's mother, was at the nurses station filling out paperwork when the girls came in.

"Hey girls. What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Clarke," Raven said turning to make sure Bellamy had made it in with Clarke. She was in his arms with her head on his shoulder and she was still fast asleep.

"She's been throwing up for two days," Octavia explained.

"She's got a fever too," Bellamy said. "We've tried everything we can think of to get it to break, but we can't. She's up to 104 now."

"Ok bring her over here Bellamy," Abby indicated an empty bed. Bellamy gently set her down then stepped back to stand next to Octavia and Raven. Abby performed a few tests then frowned and told the trio she'd be right back. When she returned she had what looked to be an ultrasound machine and another doctor in tow. They both looked at the monitor then Abby sighed and nodded to her coworker. "We have to take Clarke up to the surgical floor. I'll take you guys to the waiting room up there."

"Wait what? Surgery?" Bellamy stayed rooted to the spot waiting for an explanation.

"We need to take her gallbladder," Abby explained. "She'll feel a lot better immediately. But we have to go now."

The trio nodded and followed Abby upstairs to the surgical waiting room. They wheeled Clarke into a surgical room where the doctor who had been with Abby entered.

"Now we wait," Octavia said as she took a seat. Raven sat down next to her while Bellamy paced instead. Both girls shared a look and Octavia glanced at her brother with an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you gonna sit Bell?"

"Huh?" He glanced over obviously distracted by whatever he'd been thinking about. "No. I'd rather keep moving."

"This is a routine surgery Bell," Raven said. "Clarke's going to be fine."

"Yea I know," Bellamy stopped pacing and stood in front of them with his hands in his pockets. "I just..."

"What's bugging you?" Octavia narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"What if something does happen and I never get a chance to fix whatever I did," He replied.

"What'd you do?" Raven glanced over at Octavia who was eagerly waiting to see what Bell would say.

"Hell if I know," Bellamy spread his arms and let his hands drop to his sides. "But I do know she's been avoiding me ever since I started dating Sarah and despite the amount of denials I get from her I still barely see her. I don't know what I did, but I miss her like hell."

Bellamy finally crashed into a chair across from the girls. Raven glanced over at Clarke. They both knew very well what he'd done. Or rather what he hadn't done. But neither girl wanted to betray their best friend.

They waiting a little over two hours before the surgeon came out and told them Clarke was going to be fine and that she was being moved to a room nearby. She didn't stay at the hospital long but was soon back to work and avoiding Bellamy just like she'd been doing for months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! This is the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your positive comments! I greatly appreciate them! I'm slowly working out an idea for another Bellarke fic in my head so if you're interested please stay tuned!**

Chapter Seven

Clarke had been back at work for two weeks now. To say she'd been surprised to wake up in a hospital room with her gallbladder removed was an understatement. She was incredibly grateful to her friends for taking care of her. Octavia and Raven told her what Bellamy had told them in the waiting room and insisted she tell him how she felt. Octavia, despite how much she loved Clarke, was starting to get in protective sister mode about how she was treating Bell. That's what led Clarke to be at Grounders with the rest of their friends on Friday night chugging a beer to try and get the courage to talk to Bellamy. Just as she set the bottle down Bellamy came through the door and started to make his way back to their table.

"Hey Bell," Octavia greeted.

"Hey," Bellamy stood in front of the table. He seemed seemed distracted and didn't seem to be paying attention to any of them.

"What's goin' on big brother?" O asked.

"Huh? Nothing," Bellamy took the beer the waitress brought him and took a large sip. "Sarah told me she loved me."

And with that sentence, Clarke's heart broke into a million pieces. As the guys around the table congratulated him, Octavia and Raven both glanced at their best friend to find her struggling to settle her breathing and not cry. Finally Clarke seemed to come to a decision and subtly grabbed her bag that was sitting next to her.

"That's great Bell," She said as she stood up. "Congrats. I need to go. I forgot I have to work in the morning. See you all later."

"Hey wait! Clarke?" Bellamy watched her retreating back before turning back to the confused table. "I thought she had tomorrow off."

"You are a fucking idiot," Raven said as she too stood and looked at Octavia. The other girl nodded and Raven ran out the door to catch Clarke.

"What the hell just happened?" Bellamy turned to his sister to find her glaring daggers at him.

"You just broke my best friends' heart you asshole," She said also standing. "That's what happened."

Octavia left as well leaving a majority of the table, Lincoln and Wick excluded, confused. She caught up to Raven and Clarke not far from the bar. Raven was supporting Clarke who seemed to be having trouble walking. Octavia ran to catch up and put an arm around Clarke and together she and Raven helped get Clarke home. When they were safely inside their apartment Clarke collapsed on the couch and started sobbing. Over the next few days Bellamy smartly made himself scarce although he still seemed confused as to why Clarke was upset. Two days later Clarke sat in her boss' office and politely waited as he processed her rather abrupt and random request.

"You're sure this is what you want Clarke?" He asked.

"Yes it is," She replied.

"Well I'm going to insist you think about this for a couple days," He said much to Clarke's dismay. "If you still feel this way two days from now, I'll move forward with this request."

Clarke nodded knowing it would be no use arguing. She finished her shift and made her way to her car. As she drove home she started to think. Despite how sure she was when she went into her boss' office earlier, now that he'd forced her to think about the decision she was starting to doubt herself. Maybe she was making a sudden decision. By the time she opened the door to her apartment she wasn't as convinced as she'd been before that she was making the right decision. Her living room was currently occupied by all her friends including Bellamy who glanced nervously at her.

"Hey. I'm glad you're all here," She closed the door and hung her jacket up. All her friends were staring at her in confusion. Clarke pushed on despite the heavy beating of her heart. "I'm leaving. I'm going to a hospital in Chicago. They need someone in their Child Oncology Ward and I've offered to go. It's not final yet, but it will be soon."

"What?" Octavia exclaimed as tears started to trail down her cheeks.

"You can't leave," Raven, who was also beginning to cry, stated.

"I'll help you find another roommate I promise," Clarke said her resolve not to cry breaking when her best friends started to cry. "But I have to do this."

"This is because of me isn't it?" Bellamy asked from his place on the couch.

Clarke stared back at him and knew she couldn't lie to him anymore. She had to be honest about her feelings for him. And about how much her heart was broken.

"Yea it is," She quietly replied much to her friends' disbelief. She reached for his hand and dragged him to her bedroom, needing privacy for what she was about to do. When her bedroom door was closed behind them she took a deep breath and turned to find him staring at her with a hurt look on his face. She took both of his hands in hers and twisted their fingers together. "Bellamy I've had feelings for you for a long time. You were never a relationship guy and I didn't want to loose you as a friend because you're my best friend so I never said anything. I probably should have. I like Sarah. I truly do. But I can't stay here and watch you with someone else. It hurts too much."

Bellamy stared at Clarke with complete surprise. If he thought that's what she was going to say he'd be wrong. It certainly explained her behavior the last few months. To Clarke's utter confusion Bellamy just smiled back at her. When she tried to step back he just tightened his grip on her fingers instead.

"Clarke did you ever hear me say I loved Sarah too?" Bellamy asked. When she scrunched her eyebrows and eventually shook her head Bellamy smiled at her. "I did like Sarah, but when she told me she loved me it made me realize that I didn't. I didn't love her and I honestly didn't really want to be with her. It wasn't fair to either one of us for me to keep pretending. Clarke I'm in love with you. Not Sarah or anyone else."

Clarke stared up at Bellamy in disbelief. He loved her. As a happy laugh tumbled out she smiled back. He wiped the tears that had slid down her cheeks. As his hands came up to frame her face, she rested her hands against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her forehead then placed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Clarke whispered.

"I'm sorry I've made you miserable the last few months," He replied as he pulled back to look in her eyes. "I liked Sarah, but I was just trying to get you out of my mind. I didn't think you cared about me the way I cared about you. Are you still going to Chicago?"

"No. Not if I have a chance to be with you," She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "I do have that right?"

"Yes. Hell yes you do," Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. "I desperately want to kiss you, but technically I'm still dating Sarah. Will you still be here when I get back?"

Clarke nodded and smiled while accepting his kiss to her temple. With her hand tangled with his and her other hand gripping his bicep she walked him to the front door as their friends watched them in disbelief. When she closed the door she leaned back against it for a moment in disbelief. He loved her too. A loud throat clearing startled her out of her thoughts. Raven was staring knowingly at her with a smirk on her face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She smiled.

"Please tell me Chicago is now off the table," Octavia said.

"It's off the table and out the window," Clarke smiled and only slightly winced when both girls screamed their delight. They both threw their arms around Clarke.

"I have no idea what's happening but I'm excited about it," Jasper said glancing at an equally confused Monty and Miller.

"We'll explain later," Wick smiled.

"Where's Bellamy going?" Miller asked.

"If I'm interpreting the situation correctly then he's on his way to break up with Sarah," Lincoln looked over to the girls for confirmation. "Am I right Clarke?"

Clarke nodded. Both girls squealed again and dragged Clarke to the kitchen where they gossiped until Wick and Lincoln dragged their girlfriends away for the rest of the evening. It took Bellamy a lot longer than anticipated to come back. When he finally returned most of their friends were gone and both Raven and Octavia had retreated to their boyfriends' apartments. Clarke was standing out on the balcony. She was wrapped up in a jacket that looked a lot like Bellamy's and her feet were bare. He quietly opened the door and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pacing a kiss on her temple.

"Hey," She leaned back against his chest gripping his biceps.

"Hey," He replied.

"I'm guessing that didn't go well," Clarke turned and leaned back against the railing. He looked exhausted and gripped her waist tightly in his hands.

"Yea. She was pissed. She accused me of cheating on her with you the whole time," Bellamy said. "Now that I think about it I don't think she ever did understand our friendship. I'm sure it came off to her like there was something more going on."

"I'm sorry about that. That's partly my fault," Clarke replied.

"I think we're equally to blame," Bellamy said as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides. Her deep blue eyes looked up at him and he was completely lost in them. How he'd never seen what was clearly there he'd never know. "I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. We've wasted so much time when we could have been together."

"Well let's not waste anymore time," Clarke said as she brought her hand up to his cheek.

Bellamy was happy to oblige and leaned forward to capture her lips with his for the first time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still not fully able to believe that they were finally taking this step. When he pulled back he smiled at her and kissed her a few more times before pulling her to rest against his chest.

"Clarke will you go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked. She glanced up at him with her chin resting against his chest.

"Absolutely," She said as he leaned down to capture her lips.

"Good," He whispered. "I love you Princess."

"I love you too," She replied. She led him to her bedroom and after that night they were even more inseparable than ever before.


End file.
